Chaos at the mall
by The Tython
Summary: The IE gang go for a simple day out at the local mall and it all goes rst fic . R and R, Flames accepted as I'm still. new Bad at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone, this is my first story and will probably be a three-shot so I hope you like it

* * *

Endou, kazemaru, Gouenji and (as a last minute addition due an urgent work call) Yukka.

"so endou what are you going to buy today" kazemaru asked casually.

"I'm going to ball a new soccer ball, a new sports shirt for soccer, new goalkeeper gloves, a new...".

"nii-san" yukka whispered "can we go look at toys now".

"wait gouenji" kazemaru butted in " don't leave me with him, once he gets like this he won't stop blabbing until we get home".

"don't worry you can come with us" gouenji reassured " no one wins when he gets into one of his moods, da... Nearly bit my ear off one when I interrupted him to ask what he wanted of lunch" gounenji said seen sensoring himself as yukka was around. So the three of them set of to the nearest toy shop leaving endou rambling to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"come on come on" cheered aphrodi as he quite literally pulled burn and gazel behind him into the local mall.

"damn it let go aphrodi, I told you I don't like the mall so why on your first visit in months do we spend the day at one" spat a very enraged burn.

"becaaause the ffi have published a magazine stating the top five strikers that didn't get to the semi finals and I was interviewed for it and they said I had a good chance to be number one" boasted aphrodi, practically beaming with joy.

"wait, doesn't that mean you just win fifth place overall" commented Gazelle.

"Ha, the ice princess is right you just win the best of the worst". This caused aphrodi to tighten his grip on the two

"ow, way to be subtle tuliphead". As the two started to argue, aphrodi's hair almost seemed to float with the cosmic rage of the gods

"you two, this is a big day for me so I hope you shut up before I brutally and graphically saluter you in a rated M style". Burn and Gazelle shut up almost immediately

"psssst Gazelle what anger level would you call this" Burn whispered making sure aphrodi didn't notice

"Probably a seven, not as bad as when desarm spilt ink on his new shoes, I'm surprised anyone survived that"

-0-0-0-0-

aphrodi was in the shop furiously searching the magazine shelf for the copy of the FFI magazine he was looking for. Gazelle sweat dropped at the display of desperation in front of him. He turned to look at how Burn was reacting to the blond when she saw him slip a packet of sweets into his jacket pocket.

"What the hell are you doing" Gazelle whispered coming over to him.

"what it's only one packet, I forgot my money and I'm hungry".

"its illeagal, you can't just steal when you want just because it conveniences you".

"WHAT". Everyone in the shop turned to look at aphrodi, holding the FFI magazine, looking ready to rip it shreds "EDGAR VALENTINES, EDGAR VALENTINES! THEY PUT THAT SNOBBY ENGLISH BASTARD ABOVE ME". Aphrodi then started to savagely tear the magazine apart whilst screaming in rage.

"what levels this Burn".

"I have no idea, this is beyond anything I've ever seen before".

"Hey" shouted the shop keeper coming towards him"what the hell do you think your doing in my store". What ever he was about to say next was cut off by aphrodi whirling round and punching him in the face, sending him to the floor. Aphrodi's anger had completely vanished, all he had now was a guilt and self disappointment.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter hope you enjoyed it.

next one will be up eventually (hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two of chaos at the mall.

firstly I would like to thank everyone who read,reviewed,favourited and followed me and the story. It means a lot since I barely expected any reviews at all, especially on my first story, so thank you everyone :) .

two disclaimers

(1. I don't own inazuma eleven or the characters) I forgot this in the first chapter :P

(2. The punishments used in this chapter are fan made and are not connected to any government or laws)

so anyway on with the story

* * *

Gazel was following one of the security guards of the mall to the office were Burn and Aphrodi were.

"right through this door mam" said the Guyana they 's eye twitched bait and he stoped as he held the door handle.

"it's sir" the annoyed tone clear in Gazel's voice.

"oh, errr, sorry about that" said the guard, blushing out of awkwardness. As Gazel entered the room she saw a woman in the security uniform standing in the room talking to Burn and Aphrodi, who were siting down in chairs.

"ah, so your the friend, come in"

"what's going to happen now" asked Gazel with worry.

"well, we talked to the shop keeper and he said as long as we contact their parent or graudien and they pay a fine, he will not push charges and we can draw a line under this incident".

"wait what do you mean thier, I didn't punch him" Burn butted in.

"No but by watching the CCTV cameras we can see you trying to shop lift"

"WHAT, it was one packets of sweets"

"look sir, either we deal with this now or we can call the police and make this a full report". Burn sat back in his chair, grumbling

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

gouenji, Kazemaru and yukka arrived at the toy shop. Kazemaru went off on his own whilst gouenji and yukka were ment to be stopping at the plush aisle but gouenji got a little distracted by the inazuma Japan merchandise.

"What, how does this look like me, the hairs all wrong and my eyebrows aren't that pointy" gouenji said, criticising his own figurine.

"can we look at the plushies now nii-San" sighed yukka.

"Just a sec yukka,whoa, fudou I feel sorry for you, yours looks so feminine" .yukka sighed at her brother, then an idea came into her head. With gouenji so distracted she could sneak over to the plushes for a quick look and be back without him noticing, so she quickly took off with gouenji none the wiser.

after about five minutes yukka came out of the aisle but saw something horrifying, what seemed like gounenji leaving the toy shop casually without her. She started to cry and ran after him.

Kazemaru was in the toy shop looking at Lego sets when gouenji almost ran into him.

"what the hell gouenji, I thought I was the sprinter around here"

"kaze...maru... I.. Cant find... Yukka" gouenji said through his own panting.

"what! Well lets split up and I'm sure we'll find her".so the two set ff through the toy store to find yukka.

* * *

Well that's the second chapter done.

the next one should be the final one if it all goes to plan and will hopefully be up in a few weeks so until then bye for know


	3. Chapter 3

Well looks like we're finally at the end of this story. Thank you everyone for all the support from everyone :D. ps I have a poll on my profile asking what I should do next so please vote as I have a few ideas on what to do next.

also _italics _it is being muttered or said under their breath

* * *

kidou, Sakuma and fudou were now also at the mall.

"tell me again why we need to get genda a get well soon gift" fudou moaned for what felt like the millionth time to kidou.

"because its a nice thing to do,_not_ _that you would know anything about that"_ retorted Sakuma._  
_

"he's only got the flu and the whole of teikoku is running round like he's on his death bed, getting him soup and oranges and now your buying him gifts"

"maybe if you were nicer to people then you would understand" scorned Sakuma.

"oh yeah like you, the evil pirate who abandoned his teammates for power and almost killed himself to make a point"

"the whole shin teikoku thing was your... Wait a sec did you just call me a pirate?"

"well I mean you've already got the eye patch, all you need now is a peg leg and a hook"

"well at least I don't look like a..."

"enough both of you, you argued the entire way here, so just shut up and lets get a present for our friend okay" interrupted kidou. Both Sakuma and fudou stopped talking and walked silently behind kidou...

"maybe we should get him a pirate hat to go with Sakuma's eye patch". for about twenty seconds then fudou couldn't contain himself any longer

"right that's it...". Both Sakuma and fudou started to shout at each other which made kidou faceplam. He was about to break the two up when he heard crying that sounded quite close. He looked around and saw a crying yukka.

"yukka? What's wrong and where is gouenji?" Asked kidou coming over to her.

"waaaaaahhhhhh kidou" cried yukka running over to him and burying her face in his trouser leg. "Nii-San was distracted in the toy store so I went to have a look by my self but I thought I saw him leaving and followed him but it turned out to be that goth kid shadow, now I'm lost, it's all my fault and... And..."

"there, there" kidou soothed the young girl before she burst out crying again "I'm sure gouenji still around the toy store so lets go back and look for him"

"okay, but what about..." Yukka was interrupted by a large splash sound that turned out to be Sakuma and fudou who ahead fallen in during the two fighting with each other.

"yukka, be a good girl and be tend like you don't know them" said kidou, pulling the girls hand and briskly walking away, not wanting to add police report to his to-do list.

0~0~0~0~0

"come on gounenji, cheer up we'll find her" kazemaru said trying to reinsure the grief stricken boy

"thanks but, it's all my fault, my dads going to kill me"

"NII-SAN". Gounenji tourned and saw yukka running towards, tears streaming down her face.

"YUUKA" gouenji ran towards his sister and they hugged, both crying immensely, causing Kazemaru to sweat drop.

"touching isn't it". Kazemeru turned round to see kidou smiling

"kidou what are you doing here?"

"me Sakuma and fudou came here to get Genda a present as he's ill and along the way I found yukka and brought her here"

"well thank you so much" said gouenji, seeming to have finally recovered, "but where are Sakuma and fudou?"

"well it's kind of a long story" laughed kidou

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The group were now making there way to the mall's exit, where they said Thor endou to meet them. Gouenji had bought yuuka a large bear teddy and himself an inazuma Japan scarf. Kidou had bought genda a card and a copy of his favourite film.

"you know what, through all that's happened today I still think it was a good day" said gouenji.

"yeah although I still wish I knew happened to Sakuma and Fudou when security got them" sighed Kazemaru.

"I think I can answer" the entire group whirled round to see gazelle standing behind them.

"hey your the guy from aliea academy, what are you doing here" Kazemaru panicked.

"come on you still mad about that? It was months ago"

"mad about it, you terrorised a whole country and nearly messed up many people's lives"

"yeah, you let Hiroto and midorikawa participate in the FFI to represent the entire country". The entire group looked at each other as if they had just been hit by a ton of bricks

"actually, why did we do that?" Questioned kidou, but nobody could answer.

"so anyway, what did you say about Sakuma and fudou"

"well..."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Gazel, aphrodi and Burn were still in the office long after they were told they would be.

"well it seems we're having some trouble getting hold of your parents, looks like your going to be hear a little longer" apologised the head guard. She was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. Another guard came in with a sopping wet Sakuma and fudou.

"what the hell happend here?" Questioned the head guard.

"these two were fighting in the fountain" explained the other guard. The head guard rolled her eyes and pointed to two chairs for sakuma and fudou. Whilst walking across the room fudou saw aphrodi and a mishevious smile crept across his face.

"oh hey aphrodi, haven't seen you since the FFI when we beat you". Aphrodi scowled at fudou in a way that conveyed pure hatred.

"I mean you just can't catch a break, first your beaten by Raimon in the frontier, then your hospitalised by chaos and finally beaten by us in the FFI"

"SHUT UP" hissed aphrodi through gritted teeth.

"well it was very nice to see you again Sakuma, fudou but I must be off, see you at sun garden burn" blurted Gazelleas he got up and exited the room faster than humanly possible. After spending over an hour in the office he was not willing to stay any longer. he was about to walk away when he couldn't stop himself from leaning against the door to listen in on what was happening.

"and to top it all off" continued fudou "in the FFI magaznene you were Beaton by Edgar, you were Beaton by someone who only had a cheap gimmick"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT YOU ARROGENT DICK" aphrodi screamed. Gazelle heard what sounded like aphrodi tackling fudou. He then left before someone found him and asked him go back in.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"wow" exclaimed kazemaru, "but quick question what were aphrodi and.."

"MINNA" kazemaru was interrupted by endous arrival.

"minna you will never geuss what happened" ranted endou, completely ignoring the fact that kidou and Gazelle were one there and weren't this morning, "I was in the sports shop and they were having a completion on where if you brought th hundredth inazuma Japan shirt you won a prize and I won it" smiled endou gleefully, "they gave me a huge discount on all of this" said endou indicating to four large shopping bags he was holding. The rest of the group sweat drooped

"you know what, next time I think I'll stay with tou endou" smiled kazemaru, causing the group to laugh as they exited the mall, putting an end to this eventful day.

* * *

Well that's it. Thanks again to everyone who read this and will post more soon so don't forget to review and take part in the poll :)


End file.
